epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/The Ultimate Valentine's Day Rap Battle
The title of this blog is as it is because this is all the mocking I want to do of Justin's big-ass rap battle's bad title, considering how easy but time consuming it would be to make a bigger video game rap battle, and thus "the ultimate" is an empty brag. Anyway, today's Valentine's Day Rap Battle is between FemShep, from the Mass Effect franchise whose rap battle series is finally getting its second battle posted lol, who through the Romance function can sleep with a ton of different chicks, against Hugh Hefner, who slept with a ton of different chicks. Again, I made my own art for this battle so ye and stuff. I would've made a You Decide but I couldn't find any good pics of Hefner that were full-body. I was planning to have Liara T'Soni and Giacomo Casanova back up the original rappers but it got too hard and I was tired so I didn't do them and thus the battle is completed like this. Old Hefner is nightmare fuel and thus isn't in the battle art. I also screwed up the dimensions of FemSheps tc sorry. Thanks to Jella and Alan for guessing this battle correctly after being dragged to it by the nose! And I think A6 said Hefner first! The Battle: MASS EFFECT RAP CONTEST VS! LET'S GO! Hugh Hefner: Let's let the First Amendment champion follow that with first verse My lyrics are plainly sophisticated, cleaning house with their girth Unlike the cartoons, I won't back down on this rap beat I'm taking a full-front shot at this romancer of scrap heaps You don't rate Playmate, but I'm Bioware-y of your dalliances Though you're like my identical twin I don't like your chances Even in my 80s I'm roaring and coming towards the front I've shown this amateur why I'm Rapmate of the Month! FemShep: With a solid past built up and my future looking past this turd I can see that between our three relations at least I used my words I'll be sprinting at you, and burn down your liberal trash Your success came from stolen Monroe pics and your mother's cash! You started the American sexual revolution, but mine was galactic Asari, Quarians, or Turians all work for a stress relief tactic! You embraced your gay, but your rapping's the classic queer Let the Reaper of hearts and souls imbed you with true fear! Hugh Hefner: We all remember the bi-cycle but now I'm peddling reverse Trying to show a babe that in any video it pays to rehearse Here's my PlayboyPlus: All your best dealsies are DLC So I guess Captain Kirk'll stick with cyborg freebies. FemShep: Load your kids so full of lead like I'm armed by your palimony You sold the business and now the mansion's going for alimony I'll put down this sick rabbit, leave you a cartoonist Shel As the true veteran shuts down and like an Ardat Yakshi's spell. Outro: I swear that Batman vs Garrus will happen soon and stuff Who won? FemShep Hugh Hefner Category:Blog posts